The invention relates to a controllable support element. Embodiments of the invention to be described in more detail below are in the form of controllable anti-vibration support elements such as for mounting between the engine and the body of a motor vehicle so as to damp vibratory movement of the engine and prevent or reduce the transmission of such vibrations to the body.